House of Scars
by The Throne
Summary: With new Enemies come new adventures and new fears. Sequel to House of Blood Stains.
1. Extranormal

_**AU- Finally! I have uploaded the sequel! I hope you like it. Review!**_

_**Also for those of you who want to read this but didn't read the first book, you'll be so, SO confused. Here. s/9013830/1/House-of-Blood-Stains**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Poppy read the letter she got from her brother. She couldn't see him anymore, but they wrote constantly. He told her everything that happened after she left to live with her dad. How he became a vampire, which she thought was a joke until recently when he came to visit. She missed him. But for now the letters would do.

_Dear Poopy,_

_I honestly hate it here right now. We've all settled into our houses. If you repeat this to anyone I'll kill you. I miss my housemates. We were all one big family. We had major issues and we certainly weren't happy, but a family never the less. Things between Alfie and I haven't gotten much better. We promised we wouldn't hurt each other, and all of the vampires and werewolves have made a truce. But we still don't talk to each other. I have to admit, I miss him. But things will never be the same. He has his own friends. Miss America and Joyless. And I have mine. That's just the way it has to be. If I'm being totally honest, the worst part about being what I am. Is that no one can know. Because we are what we are, we are forced to be not just normal, but __**extranormal**__._

_We can't give ourselves away. For our own safety._

_Love Gerbal_

* * *

There was a loud pounding on Fabian's bedroom door. He put the pillow over his head and Patricia, who was next to him, groaned loudly. Both were lying on his bed, with the other bed blocking the door so no one would bother them.

"Fabian, Patricia, come out now" the house mother, Val said.

"Can't" Patricia said.

"Why not?" Val asked.

"We're dead" Fabian said. Patricia raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm only half lying"

"We have a new housemate" she said. "I want everyone to come out and meet her"

"We didn't have to do that at Anubis" Patricia said.

"Then maybe you lot shouldn't have blown it up" Val said. Fabian and Patricia huffed, but got up anyway. When they got into the living room, everyone was in a straight line. It reminded them of when they would all get in trouble at Anubis and Victor would line them up. In front of them was a girl with long curly brown hair and a suitcase. Patricia stood next to Willow.

"There you guys are, I wanted to hang out but I couldn't find you" Willow said. "I wanted to talk to you about a memorial"

"For Victor and Trudy?" Fabian asked.

"No silly, for Anubis House!" Willow said. "It's the end of an era, and after nearly a month I finally convinced Mr. Sweet to hold one for it"

Fabian and Patricia just stared at her, as if she were crazy. Maybe she was.

"Ok everyone. This is Kara" Val said. The girl winced at the sound of her real name.

"You can call me KT" she said.

"KT, this is Ben, Sven, Surgi, Tom, Polly, Molly, Sarah, Willow, Patricia, and Fabian" she said. "You will be rooming with Willow and Patricia"

"Oh how wonderful" Patricia said in a deadpan voice. Val left, and then so did everyone else.

"So, I think I should tell you more about Isis House" Willow said. "Everyone here is really into sports. The house motto is win or die trying"

"_That's_ their motto?" KT asked.

"Oh wait, maybe its win and _keep_ trying" Willow said. "Anyway, I know it's kind of crowded here, but that's because the fourth house was Anubis, and it got destroyed, so sad. That's why Fabian and Patricia are here"

"How did it get destroyed" KT asked.

"That's not your concern" Fabian snapped.

"Sorry, I was just wondering" KT said.

"Maybe you should keep your nose out of other people's business"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so rude to someone you just met" KT said.

"You don't know who you're dealing with" Fabian said taking a step closer to her.

"Neither do you" she said not intimidated at all. Fabian noticed her eyes, a hazel brown color.

"_Great_" he said, sarcasm dripping off of his word as he walked in the direction of his room, slamming the door shut.

Nina thought of how her life turned out. How simple it used to be. She was just a normal girl in America. The scholarship changed her life. She laughed, she should write a Mystery book about a girl instructed to find a treasure in a boarding school with her friends. Or a supernatural story about werewolves and vampires and witches and of course elements. Suddenly all thoughts were clouded with loud music from the stereo in the living room.

"Eddie" Nina said to him. "Can you turn that down, or off?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't hear myself think" Nina said.

"That's impossible" Mara said without looking up from her book. "A thought isn't something you hear, no matter how loud the music is you always have thoughts"

"It's an expression" Nina rolled her eyes.

"It's a stupid one" Mara said. "Besides, if you're really upset about the music then how about you go into your room? I would think even you could come up with something as simple as that"

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused" Mara said and Eddie burst out laughing.

"Don't test me Jaffray" Nina said in a threatening voice. "I guess you're forgetting it's a full moon tonight"

"I guess you're forgetting I can still kill you before the moon is up" Mara said closing her book. Mick, who was sitting on the side, groaned. That's all they did, was fight. He was sick of it.

"Oh no" a girl who lived in Mut, Rebecca, said coming into the room and capturing everyone's attention. "You are not fighting again"

"They started it!" Nina exclaimed. "All I asked for was that he turned the volume down!"

"Why do you always fight anyway?" Rebecca asked. They looked at each other. "I mean, I always thought of your house as kind of a clique, always sticking together"

"We were, things change" Eddie shrugged.

"It's been a rough year" Nina said. "I thought this place would be awesome. Harry Potter land"

"I often compare this place to Hogwarts" Becca said. "See, your house was the Slytheren House"

"Slytheren? Us?" Mara asked.

"Yeah, you guys were always causing trouble wherever you went" Rebecca said. Now they had to admit that what she said made sense.

"Isis House was Gryffindor, strong, judgmental, think everyone else is weak in comparison" Becca said. "Hathor House is Ravenclaw. Devoted to their studies, or into their creativity"

"And Mut?" Mick asked. "That's Hufflepuff?"

"Nice, quiet, not in the drama. Stay on the sidelines"

"Nina and I are not quiet and we're always right in the drama" Eddie laughed.

"And Alfie, Amber, Jerome and Joy in Ravenclaw?" Mara asked.

"Fabian and Patricia are not exactly the sportiest of people" Mick said.

"Well I think Slytheren, I mean Anubis, brought out our loudness" Nina said. "I don't think we would make a big effort to make ourselves known if you were anywhere else, and Mick and Mara are pretty quiet. Besides, Ravenclaw is also very artistic. Alfie and Amber are artistic. And Jerome and Joy may be smarter than we give them credit for. Plus, Patricia can be into sports when she wants to, Fabian is also really good a dodge ball and he just made the soccer, I mean football team"

"That's... Very insightful of you Nina" Mara complemented.

"...Thank you" Nina said, not completely sure if she was being sincere. It wasn't normal for Mara to be nice to her, not anymore.

Amber decided to take a walk around campus. She found her way to the broken Anubis House.

"It's so sad isn't it?" Willow's voice cut through the air.

"When did you get here?" Amber asked.

"I always come here" Willow said. "Are you looking for a personal assistant?"

"A personal assistant? No..." Amber said.

"Well it's a good idea to have one" Willow said. "And I would be the perfect assistant"

"That's cool... I guess" Amber said.

"I love you Amber!" Willow said. "You have like the perfect life"

"Wouldn't say that"

"You have the perfect friends, perfect teeth" Willow started on her list.

"Teeth?"

"Perfect hair" Willow said.

"That's true..."

"You snagged a really good boyfriend" Willow said with a smile. This made Amber smile.

"Yeah he's my beau" Amber said.

"Ooh, we should all hang out tonight! Play games and stuff!" Willow said.

"Tonight isn't a good night" Amber said thinking o.

"Tomorrow night?" Willow asked. "Are you busy?"

"Um, no but-"

"Great!" Willow smiled. "Is Alfie a good kisser?"

"Um, that information is between me and him" Amber said.

"So that's a yes" Willow smirked at her. "He's good at magic right?"

"Yeah..."

"So am I!" Willow said. "Look, watch this"

She picked a flower from the ground that wasn't yet bloomed. She hovered her hand over the flower and it began to grow until fully flourished. Amber's eye grew wide, but not because she never saw that before. She's been seeing and living nothing but magic for the past three-four years of her life. But because she recognized that trick as one of the first she learned when she trained to become an element.

"Willow, that's not just magic" Amber said. "You're an element aren't you?"

Willow grew nervous. She always did that trick for people and no one ever guessed her secret. Just that she was good at magic tricks, like Alfie. "What? What's an Element? No! What?"

"Willow, it's ok, I am too" Amber said. Willow's eye grew big with excitement.

"Squee!" She exclaimed. "I never met another element! Except my mom... We could be EleMistresses!" She posed a superhero move.

"Uh... No" Amber said.

"Do you know any other elements?" Willow asked.

"No" Amber said. "Just vampires, witches, werewolves and zombies?" Willow laughed loudly at this.

"Oh you're so funny" Willow said.

"I wasn't trying to be" Amber mumbled.

"You wanna see something cool?" Willow said.

"Sure, why not?" Amber said. Willow was the type of girl who just couldn't seem to ever stand in one place. She was always jumping around or skipping somewhere. But suddenly she looked calm, serious, and she was perfectly still. The concentration was present on her determined face. She lifted her hands up as the wind began to blow around them. She used the wind and shifted it around her, controlling it until it was compact into a tight little ball of wind. Then the wind was on fire. Amber looked at her, shocked.

"You can control wind and fire at the same time?" Amber asked.

"Yeah" Willow said as everything calmed down.

"I've been working forever on skills like that and I've been working for months!" Amber said. "You've just become an Element! You had to your birthday was last frickin month!"

"Well, between you and me, I became an Element early" Willow said.

"How?" Amber asked.

"I did a lot of meditating" Willow nodded.

"When did you become an Element?" Amber asked.

"When I was fourteen" Willow said. "I can teach you some things if you want"

"No thank you" Amber huffed and walked away.

"Did I say something wrong?" WIllow said chasing after her. She stopped short almost making Willow bump into her.

"It's late, I'm going back to my house" Amber said and continued walking to Hathor. Willow sighed and walked to Isis.

Patricia snuck out of the house, it was past their curfew. She made her way to the open field that was somewhere in between Hathor and Anubis. There was a picnic and her boyfriend waiting for her.

"Sorry it took so long, Val never goes to sleep!" Patricia said.

"Doesn't matter" Eddie said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"So what have we got here?" Patricia said excitedly as she picked up a strawberry.

"Just fruits. Figured it was kind of late to eat anything too big" Eddie shrugged.

"That never stopped you before" Patricia laughed.

"Yeah but I was thinking of you" Eddie said. "For myself I have a ham sandwich" he pulled out the nice looking sandwich and took a bite.

"Hey give me some of that!" Patricia said.

"You don't usually eat at night!" Eddie said holding it back.

"Yeah well at Isis house they don't have anything good to eat so I eat all the time, especially ham" Patricia said.

"What are you a werewolf?" Eddie laughed as he thought of the way the werewolves ate.

Patricia laughed and then growled at him. "Yes, and I am hungry for meat, especially now that the moon is out"

"The freaks come out at night! The freaks come out at night!" Eddie sang his mock werewolf song.

"Oh, c'mon Eddie, stop that" Patricia rolled her eyes but chuckled.

"Hey I have a question for you" Eddie said to her. "If you had the choice to be a vampire or a werewolf, which would you be?"

"Oh definitely a werewolf" Patricia nodded. Then laughed at the look on Eddie's face. "I'm kidding! Being a werewolf sounds horrible! Having to chain yourself up in the night because your a slave to a full moon? Yeah right, vampire all the way"

"That's my girl" Eddie hi-fived her.

"Plus then I don't get old" Patricia said.

"And you get to spend an eternity with me" Eddie smirked at her.

"Uh... being a werewolf sounds pretty good right now" Patricia joked.

"Oh come _on_ it wouldn't be _that_ bad" Eddie said.

"No, it wouldn't at all" Patricia smiled.

"Ok, then maybe if you like the idea of being a vampire, I've been meaning to ask you something..." Eddie said nervously. "Would you like to be a vampire?"

"I just said yes-"

"No I mean... do you... would you really like to be one?" Eddie said.

"Are you offering to change me?" Patricia asked. He nodded. "Uh, I don't think so. I mean, maybe if I were human..."

"You _are_ human" Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Not for long, I told you Eddie I'm gonna figure out how to get my magic back" Patricia said. "I'm supposed to be a witch, and even though there were complications-"

"You're still a witch at heart" Eddie mocked. "Yeah, I know"

"Do you have a problem with me being a witch or something?" Patricia asked.

"No I don't, I have a problem with you always talking about it, over and over again nonstop" Eddie admitted.

"This is important to me!" Patricia said.

"Yeah, yeah" Eddie said.

"Fine" Patricia said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Eddie asked.

"_HOME_" Patricia spat at him and stomped off.

"Good!" Eddie called after her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Just so you know, I would rather set myself on fire than stay with you for an eternity!" Patricia yelled at him and turned on her heel with her head up high as she made her way back to Isis.

"Oh yeah? Well I'd stab myself in the heart" he yelled back. But she didn't turn, she kept walking.

Joy sat up in her bed and looked at the clock. Ten forty. They would turn at eleven pm. She looked at her roommates. Amber and Sam were both sound asleep. She made her way quietly to down the stairs and opened the first bedroom door. Alfie was there, totally ready to go. When walking outside, Nina met up with them. They all held hands and walked towards the forest.

Any other time, they would chain themselves up because it is very possible that they would go out and kill/eat an innocent person. But this was their third full moon. Which means it was the full moon they were going to meet the rest of the pack. All three of them were a bit nervous. A wolf is weak without it's pack. So if they were with people that didn't cooperate or didn't like them, they were screwed. They had already kind of formed their own werewolf pack and weren't exactly looking forward to adding new people. As they walked further into the forest they heard someone next to them walking with them in perfect harmony. Looking over they saw a girl with long curly hair and dark skin. She looked a little similar to Alfie. Soon they reached the heart of the forest. Standing before them were seven other people. Three girls, including the one they saw in the jungle, and four other boys. One boy stepped forward.

"Welcome friends. My name is Blaze" he said. He had short black hair and fair skin. He was strong and well built, but then again they all were. "I am your Alpha"

"I am Naturi" the girl with light brown skin and long dark brown hair said.

"My name's KT" the girl they saw in the woods said.

"I'm Nina" she said

"I am Joy" she said.

"I'm Alfie" he said.

"My name is Adam" the boy with brown hair and tan skin said.

"I'm Lea" the girl said. She looked very similar to Adam, but her hair was blonde.

"I'm Marqus" the dark skinned boy said. He was so dark, he nearly blended in with the night.

"My name is Myles" the last one said. He had long black hair that hung over his eyes.

They then felt a sharp but bearable pain in their arm. When it stopped, burnt on their upper arm was a small flame. Naturi smiled.

"Welcome to your pack" she said. "We are Wolfire"

"Tonight's the night" Blaze said.

"The night for what?" Kt asked.

"The night we hunt" Blaze said. "For vampires"

* * *

_**AU-The werewolves are on my profile. Just so you have an idea of what the people you are reading about look like. :)**_


	2. Loving the Moon

_**Just wanted to say real quick, the chapter is called 'Loving the Moon' because of the song Crew Love and the werewolves are a crew that loves the moon! I just felt clever! So... Yeah.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Vampires are vermin and menaces to our society" Blaze said. "It is our job as werewolves and protectors of our community to get rid of them"

"Why haven't we changed yet" Lea asked.

"And when we do, how do we know we'll go for the vampire instead fresh human meat?" Nina asked.

"When we are together we are strong enough to fight the moon, and we can change when we want" Naturi said. "And once we change, we'll be able to focus our minds so we have self-control"

"It's time" Blaze said as they started walking towards campus.

"Uh, wait!" Nina said. "That way is a school and we go there, trust me, there are no vampires that way"

"And how do you know this for sure?" Marqus asked.

"Because I can always tell if someone is a vampire" Nina said.

"We should go towards town, it's probably swamped with vampires" Joy said. Luckily, they listened and headed towards town. Alfie, Joy, and Nina fell back a little so they could talk quietly amongst themselves.

"Do we have to go hunting? Is that all packs do?" Nina asked.

"I don't know!" Alfie said. "But we can't let them get to Jerome, Mara, Fabian and Eddie"

"No! Really?" Joy said sarcastically.

"Keep up!" Blaze said to the three, who rushed to be with the group.

The first thing Joy noticed when they got into town, were three figures in the shadows of an alley. She slipped away without being seen by anyone in the pact.

It was Mara and Jerome sharing a person to drink.

"You need to leave now" Alfie said to them.

"What are you doing here?" Mara hissed. "Shouldn't you be chained to a tree and wolfing out or something?"

"The rest of my pack is hunting for vampires" Joy said ignoring her.

"Are you serious?" Jerome said getting angry.

"It's not like I have a choice, the most I can do is warn you so that you leave" Joy said.

"We barely got to feed, we can't leave" Mara said.

"Besides, what's your little pack gonna do to us?" Jerome asked. Joy held him up by his neck.

"This whole vampire thing has definitely gone to your head" Joy said. "Contrary to your belief you're not invincible. There are nine other werewolves who want nothing more than to torture vampires especially young ones like you. So I highly suggest you leave"

Mara and Jerome looked at each other before Mara said "Fine"

"Don't say I never did anything for you" Joy said letting go of Jerome and watching them leave. She took the half drunken body and snapped its neck. "We don't need any more of these things walking around" she mumbled as she left.

"So nice of you to join us" Naturi hissed.

"I found a man that was turning by the second" Joy said. "If I didn't kill him we'd have one more cocky vampire to hunt"

"Hunt vampires?" A voice cut through the air. They all turned around to see a young man walk towards him. He was an obvious vampire. Most vampires can be hard to see, because despite urban legend, they don't change much in appearance. This guy looked like he just walked straight out of a twilight movie. "Well why would you want to hunt vampires?"

Almost instantly and instinctively the pact got into positions almost similar to football.

"Do you really think a couple of little hunters like you can take on all of us?" The man said. That's when they noticed they were surrounded by about a dozen vampires. "Ok, so here's my proposition. You guys leave and let us enjoy our night" Each vampire zoomed off coming back seconds later with an unconscious human in their hands. "Or these humans die. I mean if I were you I would take the offer since you're all pro human or whatever"

"Yeah true" Blaze said stepping towards the man. "But here's the thing. One human dying is nothing compared to the billions you will kill after tonight if we don't get to you now"

"We don't want to kill you" Naturi said though not looking away from the vampire in front of her, ready to attack at any time. "We want to help you find another way to live"

"Oh, well in that case" the man waved his hands and one by one the humans fell dead.

"NO!" KT screamed and launched herself at the one of the vampire girls, only to be bitten herself. Alfie growled in anger and pounced on the vampire changing into wolf form and biting the vampire's neck, almost detaching it from its body. One by one the werewolves attacked, except KT who was wounded on the side. When they were done, eleven vampires laid dead at each of their feet.

"Their leader got away" Myles said before glaring at KT. "Because we had one last werewolf"

"I know I'm sorry" KT said.

"Sorry doesn't get the vampire does it?" Adam yelled at her.

"Adam chill" Lea said. "She just wanted to save the human; you can't blame her for trying to help them"

"Yeah I can do whatever I damn well feel like it" Adam spat at her and was about to walk off before Blaze stopped him.

"Our night is finished" he said. "But next night, you will meet at this address" he gave them small pieces of paper. "And you should have a vampire with you, or you will be killed"

"Because if you are not helping us, you're helping them, and we'll need to kill you as well"

Then everyone departed, except Nina, Alfie, Joy and KT. Alfie helped KT and looked at the bite on her arm.

"It's small, it should heal within the hour" Alfie said.

"_That's_ small?" KT asked.

"For a werewolf, yeah" he said. "Are you ok?"

"No, I just ruined everything" KT said. "Why did you attack after she hurt me?"

"I don't know, I just felt like I had to protect you" Alfie shrugged. "Probably a pack thing"

"Will you be ok getting home?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" KT said and disappeared into the forest.

During lunch the next day, Nina, Alfie, and Joy all went to the theater, and they were surprised to see none other than KT.

"KT?" Joy asked. She looked up and her eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" She asked her face lighting up like a Christmas tree.

"We go to school here" Nina said.

"No way, I just transferred here from America" KT said. "You don't know how good it is to see you, I haven't really made friends. Fabian is so obnoxious"

"We know" they said.

"He's not bad when you're..." Nina trailed off.

"Not a werewolf?" Alfie supplied, but low enough that KT couldn't hear.

"Well, come on! Sit down" KT said.

"Ok" Alfie said walking towards her but Joy pulled him away.

"In a minute" Nina smiled at her and they went in an empty classroom. "This is bad. This is very bad"

"Why?" Alfie asked.

"Don't you get it?" Joy asked.

"Evidently no I don't" Alfie said.

"If KT is here she'll find out that Jerome and his crew are vampires and bring them to Blaze and the rest of them" Nina explained.

"Oh" Alfie said. "Now I get it"

"The first one she'll get to is Fabian" Nina said very worried.

"Can't we try convincing her to spare them?" Alfie asked.

"No, if we tell her who they are she'll go after them" Joy said. "Then she'll tell Blaze we were trying to protect them and we're all doomed"

"But if we don't she might find out anyway, then tell Blaze we were lying about there being no vampires here, and we're all doomed" Alfie said.

"So either way we're doomed" Nina sighed. "I think we should tell her. I mean, stranger or not, she's still one of us and she has compassion. We saw that last night. I think she'll spare their lives if she knows how much they mean to us"

"Ok" Joy sighed and they made their way out. "This can either go really well, or really, really badly"

Amber and Patricia had made plans to hang out the next day during lunch. They had gotten a lot closer ever since Amber helped Patricia a few months ago. Amber noticed how divided they were. She remembers when they were a family and always helped each other. Now not so much. Sure they had their own little crew. She couldn't forget Sibuna, they were very separated there. And then when they weren't solving ancient Egyptian mysteries, she would always hang out with Nina, Joy and Patricia were always together often with Mara on their side. Jerome and Alfie were literally inseparable with Eddie helping to pull pranks and they were their own little group and Mick and Fabian were thick as thieves. But at the end of the day they would all laugh and talk together in the living room. Eat together at the dinner table. They would be one house. Now, Amber doesn't like to think that she and Nina have grown apart, but she could consider Patricia a best friend. And Joy isn't upset because she has Nina and Alfie by her side. And the once dynamic duo Lewis and Clarke almost never hang out. Jerome has his own crew of Mara, Eddie, Fabian and himself. And poor Mick is lonely. But it seems like that's the way things have to be.

"Ugh Willow is driving me crazy" Patricia said when she met up with Amber. "She wants to hang out; she said something about tonight being a party night"

"Crap" Amber said remembering their conversation before.

"Doesn't matter, she's gone now" Patricia said.

"Oh there you guys are!" Willow smiled. Amber and Patricia turned around to see the small smiling girl. "Are you guys hanging out? Oh how fun! Can I join you?"

"Well..." Amber started but Willow had already smushed herself in between them and linked arms. Amber and Patricia looked at each other.

"It's too bad she's here" Willow whispered to Amber. "Now we can't show off our powers to each other"

"Willow, Patricia's a witch" Amber rolled her eyes. Patricia's eyes widened.

"Why would you tell her?" Patricia yelled at her.

"Because Willow's and element" Amber said.

"You're a witch?" Willow asked with eyes as wide as saucers. "Do something witchy"

"I can't" Patricia grumbled.

"Oh come on, please?" Willow asked.

"No, I _can't_" Patricia answered annoyed.

"Why not?" Willow probed.

"Because I lost my powers" Patricia said finally.

"Oh" Willow said. "Well yeah you lost them, but I'm sure you can find them again"

"That's not how it works" Amber rolled her eyes. She seemed to do that a lot when Willow was around.

"I know how it works" Willow said. "Patricia I swear I can help you,"

"Oh yeah? How?" Patricia challenged.

"I got my powers a year and a half earlier than when I was supposed to" Willow said. "I'm good at this type of thing"

"Well I can help you" Amber said.

"Yeah, but you've done so much already" Patricia said. "I'll take your help"

Amber sighed and walked ahead. Something caught her eye. Over on the side were three stones. One red, one pink, and one purple.

"Wow, those are pretty" Willow said. "Can I have the pink one?"

"Hell no" Amber said snatched it from the ground. Willow shrugged and picked up the purple one.

"And the red one for Patricia. It matches your hair!" Willow smiled.

"Well golly gee isn't that swell!" Patricia said with false enthusiasm making Amber laugh. She picked up the rock and put it in her pocket.

"We should head back to school now, lunch is nearly over" Willow said. "So whose house are we going to hang out tonight?"

"How about not tonight?" Amber said. "It's a school night after all"

"You're right, we'll do it tomorrow for sure!" Willow said.

"For sure?" Patricia asked, not particularly excited for the night.

Nina, Alfie, and Joy returned to the patiently waiting KT and sat by her.

"There you guys are" KT said.

"KT we have to tell you something" Nina said.

"Ok so we're just gonna be out with it?" Alfie asked. "Not even ease into it?"

"Yeah give the girl some time to get to know us first" Joy said.

"Ok so how would you do it?" Nina questioned.

"I would make conversation with her, get to know her and slip in the information" Alfie said.

"Yeah" Joy said.

"Fine, have it your way" Nina said.

"We can't, Burger King" Alfie said.

"You already told her we have something to say to her now she's gonna be wondering the entire time" Joy told her.

"_Sorry_!" Nina said with exasperation.

"What's going on" KT asked. "You guys are bickering like an old married couple"

"You trust us right?" Joy asked. KT nodded. "Ok, what would you say if we said we knew four vampires?"

"I would say that's amazing news" KT said. "I was worried I wouldn't find one by the next full moon"

"What would you say if we asked you not to turn them in?"

"Why not?" KT asked.

"KT these... Hypothetical vampires are our best friends. Hypothetically" Alfie said. "They're ass holes but they're still family"

"Hypothetically" Nina added and Alfie nodded.

"Vampires are monsters hurt innocent people for their own benefit" KT said.

"Listen, I hate blood suckers as much as you if not more" Joy said. "But two of them are hypothetically two of my best friends. Please spare them"

KT looked at the trio for a moment, unsure of what she wants to do. "This is all hypothetical, right?"

"Depends on if you want to spare them or not" Nina said.

"Well I would spare them, for your sake" KT said. They beamed. "But whose life should I spare?"

"Oh, I'll show you" Alfie said. He went on his phone and pulled up pictures. "That's Jerome, he lives in Hathor house. Though he's a prick, he's still a brother to me. "That's Eddie. He's kind of new, lives in Mut. This one's Fabian."

"Oh I know him. No wonder he's so annoying" KT said.

"And lastly, that's Mara" Alfie continued. "She used to be a sweetheart"

"That's who you look out for and stay away from" Joy said.

"Ok" KT nodded. They wanted to save their friends. She saw nothing wrong with that.

The classes were slow to Jerome. He just wanted to go home so that at night he could go out and feed. He knew Alfie and their band of freaks wouldn't go out sense the full moon was the night before. He barely got anything last night. He was starving. But not to the point where he couldn't think right. He'll be good by tonight, but he couldn't go longer than that. As night washed over the day, and everyone fell asleep, he made his attempt. He opened the window and was about to climb out, but when he touched the inside border of the window, it burnt him. Bad. He cried out, but only Alfie woke up.

"What's happening?" He mumbled.

"Alfie come here" Jerome said. Alfie groaned and got out of bed and stood by Jerome. "Put your hand here"

He did as he was told but pulled back immediately.

"What the hell is that? What's there?" He asked now fully awake.

"I don't know," Jerome said.

"My burn's not nearly as bad as yours" Alfie said as they showed their palms to each other. Alfie's was a red burn line straight across his hand. Jerome's, however, was red, blistery, and it was already peeling.

"I can't get out and feed now" Jerome said.

"Just go out the front way" Alfie said. Jerome went to open the door, only to be surprised with the same fate. There was something on the doorknob that burnt his hand.

"Oh God" Alfie said.

"Don't worry Alfie" Jerome rolled his eyes. "Werewolf blood taste disgusting"

"No, but his blood probably doesn't" Alfie said pointing to their roommate in the corner. "We don't need someone ending up dead and we don't need any more vampires"

"What's wrong with more vampires?" Jerome asked.

"I'm not having this fight with you at one in the morning" Alfie said. "Just try to hold out until morning and get it right away from town"

"Fine" Jerome said.

"And there is nothing wrong with werewolf blood" Alfie said.

"It tastes like rusty pennies" Jerome said.

"Remember when all blood tasted like that?" Alfie asked.

"Not... Really..." Jerome said thinking about it. "I just know it's the best thing in the world now"

"It's pretty good..." Alfie mumbled.

"What was that?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing" Alfie said. Jerome smiled at him.

"You like it" he said. "You hypocrite"

"At least I don't go out and kill people for it" Alfie said.

"How do you even know the taste? Don't you chain yourselves up?" Jerome asked.

"Last full moon didn't go quite well for us" Alfie said. "Luckily, we went far enough out that we didn't hurt any students"

"And when you woke up?"

"Had the taste of blood in my mouth" Alfie said.

"And you _liked _it!" Jerome said. "This is rich! I'm gonna torture you and your gang about this"

"Are we really having this conversation?" Alfie asked.

"On the bright side, it's the first time in ages we've talked for more than ten minutes and not tried to rip each other's heads off" Jerome said.

"True, and before it gets worse, I'm going to bed" Alfie said. "Goodnight"

"Night" Jerome said and they got into bed.

Just before he was about to doze off, he heard: "Besides meat is better than blood"


	3. Experimenting With Fire

_**I have not been updating well for this. Sorry, more frequent updates from here on out! I hope!**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Jerome's head was spinning. His vision was blurry and his mouth was dry. He found himself more irritable and all he wanted was to feed. Usually vampires feed like five times every three days, and they could leave the body anywhere because it would turn to dust. His friends and him took pity on the humans because their werewolf friends wanted them to. So instead of having about fifteen meals a week, they only have seven. Because vampires usually eat so much during a week, if really needed they could go up to two weeks without feeding. Because they didn't feed as much, missing a day was not good.

Jerome tried to get what he needed, but something always stood in their way. Alfie, Amber and Joy were helping him at this point.

"Ok, we'll distract Julia" Joy said to them referring to the house mother who would not let Jerome out of her site. "And you run"

"Just hurry up" he growled.

"Gonna ignore the fact that you're being rude to us even though we're helping you-" Amber started. She stopped once seeing the homicidal look on their faces. "Right, let's go"

Jerome was just about to head to the door when Julia called him. "Jerome, come help me please"

"We'll help you" Joy said.

"That's ok" Julia said and called him over.

"How are we gonna distract her?" Amber asked.

"What are the three things that Julia hates most?" Joy asked.

"Messes, fights, and PDA" Alfie said.

"Exactly" Joy said. She took the jelly, apologized in advance, and dumped it on Alfie's head. He caught on quickly.

"Hey!" He yelled. He threw the eggs at her face, which she avoided. Years of meals with Alfie and Jerome helped her with that.

"Just think of it as payback for all of the food fights before" Joy laughed.

"Stop!" Julia yelled. Joy threw more eggs and it landed on Amber who screamed very convincingly. In reality she was so used to food fights, that eggs were nothing to her.

"You messed up my hair!" She screeched.

"Aw boo hoo poor little princess has eggs in her hair" Joy mocked.

"Just cause you don't care doesn't mean you can mess with people who do" Amber said. "I put time into my looks"

"So do I!" Joy said.

"Do you? Do you really?" Amber asked. "Because it looks like you just hopped out of bed"

"You bitch!" Joy yelled at her.

"Stop this now!" Julia yelled at them.

"Yeah Joy, stop!" Alfie said.

"You're just saying that because of perfect princess Amber" Joy rolled her eyes.

"So what if he is" Amber said and gave Alfie a kiss.

"Ugh get a room" Joy said.

"No! Stop! Sto- Where is Jerome?" Julia said. Looking around she saw that the boy was gone.

"Go Team Hathor" Alfie said quietly and they high-fived.

Jerome ran out the door and straight for the forest, when suddenly he ran into a sharp branch. He cried out in pain and pulled it out of his leg. He knew because he was hungry it would take a while to heal. Almost as long as it would if he were human.

"Jerome?" Mr. Sweet's voice called out. "Is that you?"

"Great, just what I need" Jerome mumbled.

"Oh you're hurt! Come inside so we can clean you up" Mr. Sweet said.

"I'm fine" Jerome said.

"Nonsense" Mr. Sweet said as he dragged him to the school.

Amber was walking to school while brushing her hair. She didn't get her ten minutes of brushing from helping Jerome that morning.

"Amber!" Patricia said running up to her with Willow following closely behind. "Let's skip classes today"

"What? Today? On founders day?" Willow shrieked.

"Wait, today's founders day? Since when?" Amber said.

"Since about forever" Willow said

"Who cares, my parents aren't coming" Patricia said.

"My daddy probably is" Amber said. "And he would expect me to be there"

"Then lets skip the first couple hours" Patricia said.

"Why do you want to skip so badly?" Amber asked.

"I want to practice my powers" Patricia said.

"Then do it tomorrow" Amber said.

"Please!" Patricia begged. "Every day I don't have my powers kills me a little more"

Amber hesitated. "Fine, but only the first two hours"

"Yes!" Patricia said dragging her to an open field with Willow in tow. They sat in a circle and held hands.

"Ok, now let all of your thoughts escape your head. Just relax" Willow said.

"Um hello?" A woman said. They all looked at her. "I'm sorry, I'm lost, do you know where I am?"

"Uh, you're in a school" Patricia said.

"I'm sorry, I'm Nicci" she said holding her hand out. Willow, being the polite one, got up and shook. As they joined hands she looked at her with wide eyes.

"You're... Something" Willow said.

"Yes dear, I'm a witch" she said. Patricia jumped up.

"Hi, I'm Patricia and as it just so happens, I'm a witch" she said.

"Oh, hi there" Nicci smiled.

"We're elements" Willow said. "Elements are creatures who take energy-"

"Energy from the four elements and sends the power out" Nicci said. "I know"

"You know a lot then" Amber muttered.

"Yes, years of experience" Nicci said. "Come with me, I'd like to show you something" she said as she walked away. Patricia and Willow went to follow her and Amber pulled Patricia back.

"Do we really want to trust her? She seems a little... Uh... Untrustworthy" Amber said. "And a little full of herself"

"Why would she be untrustworthy?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know, she just gives off a bad vibe" Amber said.

"Who are you? Willow?" Patricia joked.

"Ignoring that" Amber said. "I mean, don't you find it weird that she was lost? Can't she fly up and just see where she's going?"

"You mean on a broomstick?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah!" Amber said.

"Sure. And she just has a mask over her nasty green skin and her pointy hat and cauldron are at her house" Patricia said sarcastically.

"Either way, she was lost, but now she magically knows exactly where she is and where she's going enough to lead us around. That's not weird to you?"

"She probably made a locater/map spell" Patricia said.

"Why didn't she do that before then?" Amber asked. "I don't like her"

"Well I do"

"Ugh come on Patricia!" Amber groaned. "Trust me, I have good people judgement. It's like a six sense"

"And trust _me_, she's completely trustworthy. She's a witch! I feel her good energy" Patricia said as she ran to follow Nicci and Willow. Amber huffed and sighed but ran after her.

They found a meadow with about six other people there.

"Vicci!" Nicci called. A woman who looked very similar to Nicci came over, her mole was what told her apart from Nicci. "This is my sister Vicci"

"That's cool! Nicci and Vicci" Willow said.

"Well, my real name is Victoria and hers is Nicolette" Vicci said. "Our full names don't rhyme quite as much. So who have we got here?"

"Patricia, Willow, and Amber" Nicci said.

"I never told you my name!" Amber said.

"She's a witch honey, figuring out your name is the easy part" Vicci said.

"Let's introduce you to the others" Nicci said. They walked them over to a girl with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Hi, I'm Amy" the woman said.

"She's a witch" Nicci said.

"No kidding" Amber mumbled. The next woman they were led to had light brown skin and dark black hair.

"This is Nagumi" Nicci said.

"Hi" she said.

"She's a witch as well" Vicci said. They led them to two women next. One had tan skin and black hair, the other had strawberry blonde hair and fair skin and they both had electric purple eyes.

"This is Maya and Teresa" Vicci said. "Both elements. Just like Elenor over there"

She pointed to a woman with long brown hair and fair skin.

"So you witches and Elements work together?" Willow asked.

"Yes, we are one circle" Vicci said.

"That's unusual" Patricia said. "Witches and Elements usually stay away from each other. Not because of hatred, but because of the amount of power they have once together"

"Yes, true. But that's the reason we came together in the first place" Vicci said.

"So you're a witch?" Nagumi asked Patricia.

"Yes" Patricia said.

"Not really" Amber mumbled. Patricia glared at her.

"Well, I lost my powers, but I'm trying to regain them" Patricia said. "Do you think I should just give up?"

"No! Witches are the most powerful beings on Earth" Amy said. Amber scoffed.

"It's true" Eleanor said. "As much as we Elements like to believe we're equal to them, we aren't"

"But that doesn't mean we're not powerful" Maya said. "Elements are another kind of Witches"

"Really?" Willow asked.

"Yes, we have what they don't" Teresa said. "The only things they can't control are the elements"

"But we can" Maya said.

"I didn't know that" Amber said.

"How much do you guys know about your history?" Nagumi asked.

"Uh..." Willow said.

"Not much I guess" Patricia said.

"Well then!" Nicci clapped her hands together. "I think it's time for a history lesson!"

Amber felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She left the group and went in a private area.

"Ambs, where are you?" Alfie asked. "Your father is grilling me about your current whereabouts. I'm not sure how long you can be 'in the bathroom'

"I'm… fixing my hair. It's just one of those days where it's just not looking right" she answered.

"You mean it looks perfectly fine but you're nervous about seeing your dad so it doesn't look right to you" Alfie said. Amber smiled at how well he knew her, and knew that's what would be the case if she were in fact fixing her hair. "Speaking of fathers, my dads here"

"Did you make yourself look 'presentable'?" Amber mocked.

"No" Alfie said. "I'm gonna tell the truth"

"Beau!" Amber squealed. "I don't think I have ever been more proud of you?"

"Really? Thanks Ambs!" Alfie said. "I'll see you later"

Mick walked along the campus border, in no rush to see his father. He reckoned Nina, Alfie, and Joy were all together, possibly with that new girl doing something. Amber and Patricia were a given. They were definitely together, probably with Willow and having a seance or something. The vampires were causing havoc somewhere. They were separated into groups. That's always how it was in Anubis.

The girls away from the boys. Sibuna and then the Oblivious. The Trouble makers, Jerome, Alfie. Patricia, Eddie and the hard workers, Himself, Nina, Mara, Fabian. They are all in different Houses now. Mut, Isis, Hathor. And of course there's the vampires and the witches and the werewolves and then him. They were all in their own little groups. But they would always come together to eat, chill in the living room. Now there was nothing to bring them together at the end of the day. And Mick was afraid they would venture off their different ways and eventually just nod at each other in the hallways. It hurt.

And it hurt that he didn't know who to be with. Everyone was always _always _fighting at Mut. He couldn't hang out there. Everyone had another 'creature' they could hang out with. He was alone. Totally and completely by himself. He didn't even know what he was! He wasn't alive, but he wasn't dead. Undead? What? A zombie? Somewhere in the middle? It became so frustrating.

"You look stressed deary" Trudy's voice rang.

"Yeah Truds, I could uses some of your famous hot chocolate" he said.

When he realized, he basically shit bricks.

"Trudy!" Mick said.

"Hello dear" Trudy smiled.

"I really need to get used to this whole 'seeing dead people' thing. It's so creepy" he said. "Can I touch you?" he tried to touch her, but she had no physical form. "I was hoping for a hug"

"I'm sorry"

"No I'm sorry I couldn't heal you" he said. "I was too late for you _and _Victor"

"It's not your fault it's no one's fault. This was my fate" she said. "I need to tell you something"

"Ok"

"Keep an eye on your housemates. They're experimenting with fire. It's not good for them" Trudy said.

"What do you mean?" Mick asked.

"It's time for you to go to Founders Day" Trudy said, and just like that, she was gone.

"The first witches and the first elements were hand and hand. People were afraid of them. After burning lots of them, people thought they were extinct. but really they were in hiding" Vicci said. "They used to use their magic to frame innocent humans and have citizens believe they instead were the witches. The existence of Elements are mostly unknown, even in old legends and folktales.

"Why is that?" Willow asked.

"Because anyone with a power is automatically classified as a witch to other people. Witches and Elements used to work together, _long_ ago. But it ended it chaos. A nuclear war. One we had to wipe memory of. Ever since, it was illegal for witches and elements to come together"

"But you're..." Patricia said.

"We know, but we're not supposed to" Maya said.

"So keep your mouths shut" Nagumi said.

"Nagumi, they're here for guidance, not threats" Nicci said.

"Guidance?" Patricia asked.

"Well wouldn't you like to practice while you have four experienced witches and three experienced elements?" Eleanor asked.

"I want to get my powers back. I know I can" Patricia said.

"Of course you can" Nicci said.

"I want to become a full element" Willow said. "I know it's probably what every element wants, but I want to be enveloped in nature sooner than later"

"And what about you Amber?" Nicci asked. She looked at her feet, mumbling something no one else could hear. "Speak up"

"I want to learn how to control two elements at the same time" she said a little louder, praying that Willow didn't hear. To her relief, she didn't.

"Very specific, easy start, you can work with Eleanor" Vicci said.

"Ok Willow" Teresa said to her taking out a lighter and flicking it on. "Let's see what you can do"

Willow to the flame right from the lighter making it grow in the air. She lifted it up as what looked to be a cloud was forming inside of it.

"Ok wonderful!" Teresa said. "Now, most problems young elements have are when they try to control another element, they forget about the ones they were already controlling. So what I want you to do is keep half of your mind focused on that fire cloud up there, and the other half focus on water"

Willow heard what she said, though she didn't break concentration once. With her left arm lifted towards the cloud, she used her other hand and lifted little droplets of water out of the ground, they circled around the cloud, before Willow's head hurt and lost concentration.

"That was amazing!" she said with a hand on her forehead.

"Yes it was!" Teresa said. "Everyone listen up!"

Everyone turned to her.

"Willow has just controlled _three elements_ at the same time for the first time ever!" Teresa praised. Amber saw red as everyone applauded Willow. She didn't want to sit around and see Willow succeed and see herself struggle to learn how to use two elements. So when everyone was paying attention to Willow, she left.

"Hey Eddie" Mick said to him. "You will never guess who I saw"

"The Ghost of you need something better to do with your life in the Present?" Eddie snapped.

"What's your problem?" Mick asked.

"I'm _hungry_!" he exclaimed.

"You still haven't fed yet?" Mick asked.

"Obviously not" Eddie snapped.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Mick said. "Just feed now"

"Don't you think if it were that easy I would have done it you idiot?" Eddie asked. "Something's going _on _here"

"Why do you mean?" Mick asked.

"None of us have fed" Eddie said. "Jerome, Mara, Fabian, we're all starving! Something keeps getting in our way. you think the dogs are up to this?"

"No I do not think the _werewolves_ are the source of this. Why would they, you guys made a truce they wouldn't try to hurt you" Mick said.

"Well someone is!" Eddie said. "Someone is trying to _kill _us"

"You think she's back at school?" Willow asked Patricia.

"Yeah I do"

"Why'd she leave?" Willow asked.

"Amber doesn't take well to being upstaged" Patricia said.

"Who upstaged her?" Willow asked.

"I'm just annoyed because she had to be a drama queen and I didn't get a good session with Nagumi and Nicci"

"Well let's practice now" Willow said. They sat down across from each other. "Ok, clear your mind"

"Why? So I could be like Amber?" Patricia asked. Willow glared at her. "Sorry"

"Clear your mind and focus your energy" Willow continued. Patricia took a deep breath and focused on something simple. She opened her eyes and looked at Willow's hair, same color. A simple trick she learned when she first found out she was a witch. She was about to try again, when she felt a burning in her pocket. She quickly reached in to see the red rock they found the other day, glowing. She felt a wave of energy flow through her, and suddenly Willow's hair went from red to brown. Willow opened her eyes and looked at her hair, but her attention was quickly diverted to the glowing rock in Patricia's hand.

"Wow! You're making it glow!" Willow gushed. "And changed my hair! Now change it back"

"I'm not making the rock glow" Patricia said. "I think it's giving me energy"

"Enough to change my hair back?" Willow asked. Patricia tried to change it back, but the rock stopped glowing, and the energy was gone.

"It's gone" Patricia said. "But this rock is the key to me getting my powers back"

"I don't like my hair this way" Willow said.

Mara growled, feeling faint. It had been too long since she fed. She had never experienced a hunger like this, and it made her desperate, and also very angry. She was being dragged all through the school helping people with some things, forced to do what people say, too weak to fight back. She tried to bite anyone, but something kept getting in her way. Just as she was sure she was gonna die, she smelt something. Something sweet and familiar. Blood. She forced her out of the seat she was currently in and nearly dropped to the floor trying to walk. She went in the direction of the smell. She saw an old man in a classroom. Her site was too blurred for her to see the face, but he pricked his finger on a thumb tack. it was the most miniscule amount of blood, but it was enough to bring her in, and he was conveniently alone. She closed and locked the door and just as he saw her, she pounced.

"That looks dangerous sir" Eddie's voice startled the man who was in the bathroom cleaning a wound.

"I got it awhile ago" he said. "It opened up again"

Eddie paid no attention to the words that he was saying, not even looking at his face, but instead the blood dripping down his leg. His mouth began to water.

"Are you ok?" the man asked. But it was almost like he suspected him. If he did, Eddie didn't give the guy time to react.

Jerome limps to the smell, it was getting stronger and stronger, he stood outside the girls bathroom. It wasn't like he had never been in there. He pushed the door open and saw an old woman tending to a nose bleed.

"I don't think you're supposed to be in here" the lady said. Jerome walked to her slowly, almost recognizing her from somewhere, but couldn't figure out where. He pushed the thought aside and went for her neck. He muffled her scream, enough that even he could barely hear it. Soon she was dead and he dropped her to the floor and ran out of the bathroom without looking back. The wound that was on his leg was now closed and he was better, enough that he could wait until tonight to feed again.

Fabian was so angry, but he was also smart. He found a way to slip away from everyone and was now slowly making his way to the forest. But he felt that he could not wait long enough to get what he needed. He fell to the ground, coughing and choking.

"Young man!" a voice said. It was so perfect, there was his dinner walking right up to him "Are you ok?"

"No" he said. The man helped him up. "I am... semi sorry" At once he bit the man, drying him out, and left him to die.

"Have you seen my dad?" Alfie asked Joy.

"No, have you seen mine?" she asked.

"No sorry" he said. She sighed and made her way outside. She found a peculiar pile of dust on the ground, being blown away by the wind. There was one thing it could be. A victim of a vampire. Joy sighed and shook her head. She was about to leave, when two things caught her eye. One was a pin. It said 'first place'. It was a pin she recognized. Fabian's. He won it three years ago during a spelling bee. He had it with him always. So it was Fabian who killed the person. The second thing was a ring. A ring she also recognized. A wedding ring. Her fathers.

"No" she said. She picked it up taking a closer look at it. "No! No way this can't be happening. No! _NO_"

Nina had been looking for her Gran for a while now. She knew that she got a nosebleed, but every bathroom she checked her Gran wasn't in. The last bathroom was the one by the drama room. She went in and her heart stopped. She saw her gran on the ground, holding on to life. Her gran looked at Nina, before her eyes became empty and slowly turned to dust.

KT went into the drama classroom, expecting to see Jason, who she was looking for. She did not expect to see her grandpa clutching his neck. She raced to his side as quickly as she could and held his hand.

"My time is over" He said, his voice very weak.

"What happened? Who did this?" KT asked.

"Vampires"

"You can still live as one right?" KT said. "Maybe you'll change"

"The venom will not get to my heart in time" he said. "I've loved you, as if you were my own"

"I love you too"

Alfie looked everywhere for his dad. He hadn't seen him all day. He had worked up the muster to tell his dad the truth and he wanted to do it before he chickened out. He was getting more anxious as the day went on.

He went into the bathroom to see the person he was looking for.

"Dad?"

He was still alive.

"What happened?" Alfie asked. Mr. Lewis reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter.

"I never got a chance to send this, so I brought it with me" he said giving it to Alfie.

"_What_ is going _on_?" Alfie asked.

"You turned out to be just the man I have always wanted in a son" Mr. Lewis said.


End file.
